Moving the Garden
by JJBluebell
Summary: a young girl was on the plane, shes had a life of pain, lonliness and secrets. when see meets Boone she finds a friend, or maybe more, maybe she wont have to hide forever! BOONE WILL NOT DIE IN THE PLANE FALL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE UPDATES THANX
1. The Crash

I feel slightly guilty as I bend down and see my white and gray husky caged and being readied to be taken aboard the plane. I look into his confused eyes and smile "don't worry boy, we'll be together again soon. Be good. I love ya Taser" I kiss his nose through the bars and can hear him whimper as they take him away. I quickly run to my gate and wait with my headphones in for the woman to unlock the passage to the plane. I sigh and grip my backpack to me with one hand then fiddle with my locket with the other, feeling the engraving I know by heart.

I suddenly look up and see people moving to my gate. I remove the headphones and follow suite. Once on the plane I brush past many of the people, already feeling nauseous. I take my seat with a heavy sigh, then buckle myself in, my backpack still hugged tightly to me. I look to my side and see a hansom man, with the most intense blue eyes there, a skinny pretty tanned blond next to him. I smile kindly and he smiles back. I then turn to my other side and find a bald middle aged man and give him the same smile.

As the plane takes off I grip the seat arms and suck on the hard raspberry sweet, suddenly there's a hand over mind, it's the bald mans. I look up to him and he smiles gently, obviously aware of my nervousness. I smile back and when the plane steadies I head for the bathroom, giving the man a small smile as I pass. When I reach the compact cubical I look to myself in the mirror and wash my face, trying to calm down. When my refection catches me I take note of my appearance, my curly dark chocolate brown hair, tied in two loose plats, ending just past my collar bone, my side fringe divided on each side, one bigger than the other, my rosy pink cheeks and lips popping out from my milky skin and icy blue eyes, my scarlet evil bunny t-shirt and black denim jeans highlighting my double D cups, hourglass waist and child bearing hips. I'm only small, five foot two, but I smile at the image and caress my locket, the silver vine rapped pail blue oval stone, hanging from a black leather strap.

When I get back to my seat I turn to the bald man "thanks mate." he looks at me confused "what are you thanking me for?" I give my side trademark side smile "when the plane was taking off, it helped." realization dawns on him and he smiles back "your welcome. I'm John Locke." he offers me his hand and I take it happily "am Jackie, Jackie Miller." suddenly there's a plastic cup in my face, I turn to see the hansom man as he says "it'll help with the nerves." I take it "thanks" and sip the fluid, its orange with a hint of alcohol. It seems to be working . I turn back to him and find him sharing a look with John "you two been talkin bout me while I was in the loo?" they grin and the hansom one says "kinda. We just noticed how nervous you were, that's all." that's when I notice that the blonds missing "thanks again…um?" he smirks "Boone" and I nod back. "so you a first timer?" I look between them and smile with a shake of my head "no, just never flown on me own before. Plus me dog, Taser, he's on the plane. He doesn't like bein away from me for to long." they nod in understanding.

Boone looks to us as asks "so what you two doing in Australia? Business or Pleasure?" John answers first "pleasure. I went on a walkabout. Hunting our own food, sleeping under the starts." I look at him in wonder "wow. That sounds refreshing." and Boone says "yeah, I couldn't even last two days without my cell phone! This plane crashes am sticking with you!" I smirk back at him "ditto!" he then asks "so what about you? Business or Pleasure? I'm guessing pleasure. Young girl, partying in Sidney, but fell out with your friends, right?" I laugh lightly "no, am not much of a party girl. I just made a mistake, moved out there and then realized I was wasting my life. I always wanted to go to LA. Now I am." they smile and then the blond sits herself down next to Boone.

He turns to her as she says "what's up with you?" she snarls him and says "you. I cant believe we're not in first class!" I smile kindly and lean down to see her better "hey it could be worse, you could be in wit the suitcases." I say sarcastically and she sneers "and who asked you?" Boone glares at her and barks "Shannon! Leave her alone." he turns to me with a sympathetic stare "sorry, she can be such a bitch…well all the time." I laugh and shrug "don't worry about it." when suddenly a man in running past us, the flight attendants seem to be chasing him. I look between Boone and Locke "looks like someone did a naughty." in a child sing-song voice.

The plane begins to jerk and my tray unlocks, it was me, I need to control myself. As the seatbelt light blinks on I quickly buckle up. I smile to the two nice men beside me as I fix the tray. After a moment of quite the plane starts to jerk violently and suddenly I cant breath! I focus on the oxygen masks, bringing them all down and quickly, with shaky hands, strap it to my face. I look to my sides making sure the others have theirs on. Boone dose and he's helping Shannon, John cant seem to reach his so I grab it and hand the mask to him. I grip my pack and scrunch my eyes closed. All I can hear is the screams and then the large pummel of wind as the end rips away. I scream inside my mask and suddenly the lights go out. The screaming still in my head.


	2. Second Chance

I open my eyes and can see the sun through the water and faintly hear the frantic cries, not to far from me, I'm to tired to struggle for air, and instead ready myself for death, and it goes black. A hand reaching for me is the last thing I see.

I feel heat, soft sand and someone's lips on mine, then pressure on my chest. I open my eyes and see nothing as they burn from the light, I turn to the side and couth up the water I swallowed. I look up and find an Arab man rubbing my back gently "are you alright?" he asks and I nod "yeah! You?" he gives a slight nod as he helps me up, I can immediately feel the pain from my cuts and bruises, but I'll live. I look around me and can see the panic "go see if you can help anyone else! I'll do what I can!" he nods and we run off in different directions.

As I search the beach I see a flash of gray and white "Taser!" I shout and run over to my faithful friend. He's limping slightly. I fall to my knees and hold him close, I can see he's hurt his leg a little and has a scratch on his right side, but other than that he seems fine. He licks at my face and I smile "good boy!" I stand knowing he'll follow me and go and see if I can help anyone. I can see that girl from the plane, Shannon, and run to her "hey! Come on. I'll help you find Boone!" but she just keeps screaming his name, expecting him to just show up. Suddenly the engine explodes and I jump down. A minute later the wing collapses. She starts sobbing and I decide to stay with her, she may be a bitch but she's still terrified. I sit with her and Taser sits next to me, resting his head in my lap. I put my arm around the blond and she continues to cry.

As everyone begins to calm down I stand. Shannon has moved from me and is just looking into the beach. Taser follows as I search for a way to help. I see Boone on his phone and run to him "Boone!" he looks up at me, smiles and hugs me "hey you ok?" I smile "yeah am fine. Shannon's over there, I think she's in shock or something." his face turns serious "thanks!" he runs to her. I turn to see the man that saved me building a fire, I walk over to him and smile "hey" he turns to me "hello" I catch him off guard as I embrace him in a bear hug. I pull away and he looks down to me confused, tears of joy spring to life as I say "thank you. You saved ma life." his eyes glisten with understanding as he looks down in surprise, Taser is rubbing his head into him. I laugh and says "he likes you, he doesn't like many people. This is Taser, am Jackie." he smiles and gives me his hand "Sayid." I walk with him as he asks a blond guy sitting in the sand "what's your name?" he looks up and says "me? Charlie. Am Charlie." he stands and Sayid says "we need help with the fire. No one will see it if it isn't big." he nods and throws the log on the flames "ok am on it. What's your names?" I smile as he says "Sayid, Jackie and this is Taster." I quickly correct him "Taser!" he nods in apology "I'll come with. Stay Taser, you need to rest." I pet him and he sits, watching as I walk with Charlie to get more wood.

As Charlie and I walk back to the beach, the best wood we could find in our arms I say "your from Manchester right?" he turns and says "yeah, you?" I smirk "Liverpool." and he sign "oh no, not a Scouser!" I giggle and say "Oi! How do ya think I feel? Stuck on an island with a Manc!" he laughs at my sarcasm "well, at least there's another Brit around ere'" I smile as we reach the beach. Other fires are being started through out and I go in search of my bags after dropping off the wood.

As Taser and I walk along someone shouts my name, I turn and see Boone "hey, I found this. I remembered it was yours from the plane." I smile at him taking my ghost girl backpack "thanks Boone." I look up at the sky, its getting dark "hey, why don't you came stay with us." I smile and walk back with him to his and Shannon's fire. I open up my bag, that I filled with treats and some personal items, I grab some chocolate bars hand two to Boone. He looks at me puzzled as we walk "am a sugar junkie." he smiles back at me "thanks" I pull out a blue patch cotton shawl. Boone takes it and raps it around my shoulders. Its dark when we reach Shannon, she's painting her toenails. When Boone offers her the chocolate she naps at him, saying she'll eat on the rescue boat. As Boone and I each our chocolate, Taser eating his dog treat I had, she scoffs "nice cape, grandma" I give her a bitter glare "it was my nana's, she's dead!" she looks slightly guilty and Boone says "I'm sorry" I smile and shrug taking a bite out of my chocolate, Taser growls at Shannon and I cant help but smile. I take a bottle of orange Fanta from my bag, have a sip and then pass it to Boone, as he dose I look to Shannon "are ya ok with Fanta? Or is that to many calories?" Boone chuckles and she glares at us evilly before taking a swig of the bottle. I lay down on my bag, using it as a pillow, rapping the shawl more tightly around me and look up to the stars, as Taser nuzzles into my side. Protecting me from the cold.

Suddenly Taser is growling at the woods, I sit up and ask "what is it mate? What wrong?" in that moment there's a loud crash from the jungle. I stand instantly, as the noise continues some of us walk over to the wing, listening carefully for the crash "what the fuck is that?" I whisper. Taser is at my side, ready to protect me. The others are around me as we wait to see what could be making that sound. Just as it came it went again. Needless to say I wouldn't sleep that night.

As morning rolls around I watch the sun rise, only getting about two, maybe three hours sleep, I cant really tell. I stayed up most of the night, watching the jungle. Taser at my side. I found a piece of shrapnel in the early hours, I used the fire to heat it and a rock to shape it, now terribly grateful for my art teacher Miss Tarrant, who taught us scrap sculpture. I made a knife, because I don't know what's out there, but I know what's here, people who have been good to me, saved me, a kid and a pregnant girl. I noticed that the blond fella, the chain smoker, stayed up to. He even watched me make my weapon, seemingly impressed, but he never spoke to me.

Later on everyone's talking about that thing, wondering what it was. I sit with Charlie, Sayid, Michel, his son Walt, Boone and Shannon. When the big lad, Hurly comes over and talks about dealing with the bodies, but Shannon says that the rescue crew will deal with it. The doctor, Jack, comes over and says their going looking for the cockpit, he tells Bonne to take care of the injured and gives him instructions of what to do. He looks at the knife in my lap and questions, with a grim look "what's that?" I look at him, Walt petting Taser, "I made it last night. Look we don't know what that thing was but we got people here, kids and a pregnant chick, if it decides to head our way I wont let us be defenceless." he nod in understanding, but still unsure of the idea, Charlie recruits himself to go with them, I can only smile as I watch Walt play with Taser.

As it starts to rain everyone runs for shelter, I follow them but stop watching John Locke, the man from the plane, just sitting there, embracing it. It makes me think, we're alive and we can feel the rain. I take a seat next to him. He smiles and turns to me "I've never been so grateful for rain." I smile back to him "me either" Taser nuzzles between us and Mr Locke pets him happily, he examines his black collar, the silver star hanging from it "well hello there Taser." he then looks up at the rain and I join him, appreciating our second chance at life.


	3. Alone

When the rain stops Shannon snoops off somewhere, the rest of us deciding to look for our cases and sort though the wreckage. I left Taser with Walt, he's taken a shine to the kid and I feel bad that he lost his dog.

A few minutes in Boone walks off, I look to see where he's going and see Shannon sunbathing, guess she found her bag. A minute later he returns "god, I wish I was on only child again. She is such a bitch!" I laugh, strangely happy at finding out she's not his girlfriend, and say "yep, but what you gonna do bout it. Cant change who she is." he nods in agreement and we continue searching "what's with the Apple?" I look at him confused "on your wrist." I look down to the bright green inked fruit, _'A + J BFF's'_ written inside with black pretty scriptand smile "on my 18th, a few months back, my best friend Annie and I went to get me first tattoo. We got matching' green apples on our wrist, coz that was our place. There was this field by my house and when we were little we planted an apple tree there. Over the years it got huge. She said that it was us, strong and forever. Soppy cow." he notices the sadness in my voice "she sounds like a good friend." I nod with a sad smile "yeah, she was." as sadness takes over the rubble moves reviling more cases, I see mine and smile "I cant quite reach it" Boone leans over and grabs it for me "thanks. Least I can change, jus got'a find you somethin now" he smiles to me and we carry on searching.

Suddenly a fight brakes out, we walk over to see what's going on to find Jack braking up a fight between Sayid and the chain smoker. Sayid says the prick accused him of crashing the plain. When the blond southerner starts on Hurly I run forward and punch him square in the jaw. I like Hurly, he's good people. He falls to the floor then goes to attack until he sees I'm a girl "you don't talk to him like that! You don't accuse the man who saved my life of crashing the plain and you keep your fucked up opinions to yourself! Got it?" he just looks at me baffled while the brunette woman asks if anyone can fix the radio, Sayid volunteers and Boone asks about survivors. The three of them have the same look as he answers no, their lying. I turn to Boone as everyone goes about their business once more "am goin to see how Sayid's doin, make sure he ant got any bad cuts from the fight." he nods in understanding "sure, I'm going to keep locking for my bag. I'll but yours by our fire site, I'll keep an eye on it." I nod my thanks and walk to where I saw Sayid and Hurly sitting.

As I approach them I smile "hey boys" both look up at me with kind smiles "hello Jackie. Thank you for defending me." Sayid nods as I take my seat next to Hurly "yeah, thanks. That guys a jerk." I smile at them and shrug "no probs. I cant stand bully's, all evil fucked up twats, but hey, that's jus my opinion." they each crack a smile at this as we continue chatting meaninglessly, until Sayid gets the battery going and asks the lady who sticks with her husband, the Japanese woman, to find Kate, the brunette woman.

As Sayid explains to Kate that to get a signal we'll have to hike up the mountain I volunteer "I'll come with you." they look at me in shock "Jackie I don't think that is the best idea." Sayid says sweetly "I cant jus sit 'ere like some lemon. Please." they look at each other and Kate sighs "fine, just keep up." I smirk triumphantly and do a little bounce on the spot, happy that I get to do something productive. After we announce to the camp that we're going Boone pulls me aside "Jackie are you sure about this, I mean you could get hurt, anything could happen." I cant help but smile up at him "that's sweet of you Boone, but am a big girl, bout time I started takin care of meself. Thanks anyway, it means alot." and I leave with a small smile to get packed up.

As we start heading out I hear Shannon and Boone fighting, I leave them to it, that is until the blond runs over announcing that she's coming with us. Then suddenly Charlie, the southerner Sawyer, Shannon and Boone are to, not that I mind, Charlie's a fellow Brit, a bit odd but a cool lad and Boone's nice, sweet and funny, its just Shannon and Sawyer I don't like, girls a total cow and the mans a dick. They could start a club called 'Island Bitches'.

While we walk I stick with Sayid and Boone, even as the Arab and the southerner argue and I lean into Boone "if I punch him again do ya think he'll shut up." he laughs lightly as the arguing gets worse. Abruptly a loud growl emerges from the jungle. On instinct I pull out my home made blade, but we start running before its needed. Boone grabbing Shannon's shoulder and my tattooed wrist, pulling us along with speed. When shots are fired we all come to a hold and head back finding that our attacker was …a polar bear?

As we discuses the strangeness of a polar bear in the jungle, Kate asks Sawyer where he got the gun and I interject "that's a nine millimetre, standard cop issue. Only way that got 'ere is if there was a copper on the plain." everyone looks at me in shock "me uncle worked a shootin' club. I hung out der a lot." as the fighting starts Kate snags the gun and asks "Jackie, you know how to take this apart?" I just nod and step closer, gently taking the weapon, disarming and dismantling it quickly, than hand back to her in two parts. She hands one part to Sayid and the other to Sawyer.

We walk higher into a clearing and Sayid decides to check the radio and announces "we have a bar!" and we gather round him. We channel in on the transmission and a woman speaking French is what we hear, followed by a man counting. Everyone starts yelling at Shannon to listen "shut up! Shannon, jus focus. What do ya hear?" as she speaks the woman's words and Sayid tells us that its been running for sixteen years my heart sinks as realization dawns on us all, that we'll probably never leave this island.

As we venture back we decide to make camp as the darkness settles in. after Sayid explains what happened to the plain and how royally fucked we are we make the decision to lie to the rest of the survivors, because without their hope they have no faith and without faith they give up and die. After everyone is asleep but Boone and I he asks "what do we do now? About being stranded here, possibly forever." I turn to him and shrug "we adapt, we survive. Could still be worse." he looks baffled and scoffs "oh yeah how?" I look into the flames and answer "we could be alone, everyone dead but one." I look back at him as he asks "who are you Jackie? I mean, the way you say stuff sometimes, makes you sound like you don't have anyone missing you." I look from the flames into his beautiful blue eyes "I don't. I have me and I have Taser. That it." he looks uneasy at my honesty "but what about your family, friends, that girl Annie?" I look back to the flames as a tear falls "one thing you need to know about me Boone, people I care about leave, one way or another. Am alone… and ya know the sad thing, right now while all your families, friends and everyone you've ever met worries, not one person in the world knows am gone or even cares… an am use to it, that's the sad thing about my life. Am use to it." he looks at me with a sorrow filled gaze as I lay down "don't worry about me Boone. I'll live, I always do." and drift off to an empty, quite sleep.


	4. Friends

I wake to the sound of fighting and stand to find that Boone was stealing the pieces of the gun. Everyone's yelling until Kate interjects "Jackie should hold the gun!" suddenly all eyes are on me and Boone passes me the stolen pieces "me? Ya wanna give the eighteen year old girl the gun?" they nod as Charlie says "well we all trust you, ya already have a weapon an ya know how to use one an da'." I look down at the pieces and assemble it quickly as they watch, then flip on the safety and put in the front of my jeans, on the opposite side of my knife. The walk back to the beach is silent, I don't like it, I preferred the arguing.

Once at the beach Sayid gives everyone a fake story. I turn to Boone and smile "hey you wanna help me make some sorta shelter?" he nods lightly as we walk to the wreckage and salvage what we can for accommodation. We've got some large pieces of the plane that we push and bury into the ground, making them stand straight. I take one of the plastic covers that was once a parachute, drape and fasten it over the top of the three metal walls, making a roof. We do the same for Boone, but as we piece it together he asks "Jackie, what you said last nigh…" but I cut him off "lets jus forget I said anything, ok?" he stops assembling the shelter and looks at me "I just want you to know, I care, I'd miss you and I'm glad you're here." I look into his eyes, expecting to find pity but instead finding compassion and concern, it shocks me and I can feel myself choke up "you don't even know me." he shrugs "I know you're a good person, you defended Sayid and Hurly, your kind, sharing and helping everyone you can. I don't know what happened to make you alone, but I promise, your not anymore." I can feel as my eyes water "don't make promises ya cant keep Boone." as I turn away he gently grabs my shoulder and turns me back "I don't." his eyes are so blue and bright that I cant help but wish that its true, that maybe, I'm not alone.

When the rain starts I see Jack heading over the tent with the shrapnel guy in it, I notice Hurly's helping collect water and figure I should see if the doctor and the hurt man need anything. As I walk over Sawyer walks past "be kinder to jus kill the poor fucker." I look at him and smirk "maybe" I carry on as he says "well you got the weapons!" I turn back to him "but no ones asked me to yet!" he looks a bit stunned that I've considered ending the man as I turn and walk happily to the tent, not caring that I'm drenched. As I reach the tent I see Jack and Kate come out the other side, talking about the man inside, about how he's dieing and will defiantly feel it, then the shocker, she's the criminal, but I don't care, I'm not a hypocrite, I'm sure she had her reasons for whatever she did, just like me.

When it stops I walk over to find Taser and Walt "hey boys" Taser runs to me with glee and Walt smiles "hey Jackie." I smile to the boy "Jackie, what do you think of Mr Locke?" I look up at him "he's nice, helped me on the plane when we were taking off. Why ya ask?" he pets stand and says "he's been nice to me to, but dad said not to hang out with him. I don't know why." I gently grasp the boys sholder "he's jus tryin to look out for ya Walt. He don't know Locke, don't know if he's a good man, jus give him a little time to met him and he'll see that Locke's good people." he nods in understanding "yeah, I guess your right. Thanks Jackie." I rub his head "don't worry bout it kid. Hey, how bout till we find Vincent you look after Taser for me?" his eyes light up "really? Thanks!" that's when the screaming started.

I sit with my little group, Taser, Boone, Shannon, Hurly, Walt, Michel and Sayid. The darkness rolled around a few hours ago, suddenly Kate's next to me with Sawyer "Jackie, can we talk to you a minute?" I look at them confused and stand "sure" the group looks at me in question and I shug following the pair to a quite spot. We stop and Kate says "we need the gun." I look between the two and ask "why?" Sawyer bites back "to end the sufferein of a man, like he asked. Now hand it over." he reaches for the gun in my waist but I slap it away. I turn to Kate and ask "he asked for this?" she nods and I look to Sawyer "I guess you'll do it. Tell me how." he nods with a confused expression but answers "the heart." I shake my head "no, no its to small, to easily missed." he looks angery now "and what would you know?" I take a confident sep forward "my uncal worked at a shoting club remember, he took me huntin every summer." Kates face looks curious and relived "so you know how to kill him painlessly?" I nod and explain "The base of da skull where it meets the neck is where the Medula Oblongata is located. That's the part of your brain that's responsible for all involuntary actions of da body, like breathin. If its destroyed, it should cause instant death. Other than decapitation, it would be the fastest and most humane way to end a life." they look at me in wonder, Kate questions "ok, could you do it?" I nod and we walk to the tent.

When we get inside, carefully dodging Jack "so who's it goin to be?" he asks us, I knell beside the dieing man and smile weakly "that would be me, am Jackie." he nods "will it hurt?" I look at him with sad eyes "only for a second, it'll be like prickin ya finger, then jus goin to sleep real quick." he nods again, not questioning my knowledge. I turn to the couple "help me sit im up." they move and help him as gently as possible. As I go to stand behind him I take the gun out and he grips my hand, his eyes are watered as he looks up at mine "thank you" Kate walks from the tent, not having the stomach for it. I look at Sawyer, who nods, then point the barrel at the base of his skull and shoot. His body falls back, lifeless.

As we walk out we see Jack and Hurly. Jack goes for Sawyer asking him what he did, as a crowd forms around the tent "it was me! I killed him." Jack looks at me in disbelief "you? How? Why?" I look him in the eye "yeah, me, I shot im in the back of the head, the Medula Oblongata, it was quick an painless. The reason, he asked, he thanked me, that's why." then throw the empty gun to the ground and walk off down the beach.

I sit silently, alone by the fire, when Locke comes over and sits next me, I quickly wipe my eyes from my silent tears, concentrating on the flames, keeping the light off my tear stained cheeks. He just sits there with me, then Boones sitting on my other side, much like on the plane. I look into the ocean as Boone asks "you alright?" I shrug, not looking at him as Locke says "don't worry, you did the right thing. He was going to die a nasty death, but you speared him that." I can feel the tears again "I know, doesn't make it any easier though." Boone puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his chest as I cry, Locke's hand rubbing the small of my back, both their other hands in mine, and for the first time in so long, I feel ok, I feel at home and mostly I feel wanted.


	5. Remember

The next night I'm lying next to Boone and Shannon in the shelter we made, theirs isn't finished yet, when Taser and Vincent, he was found yesterday, start barking, I look at my dog, he's nudging me, more trained than Vincent because he doesn't need a leash, and ask "what is it?" he starts barking at the plane, where crashing sounds are coming from on instinct I pull out my knife. I walk over to the sound, despite Boone trying to grab my leg and stop me.

Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Charlie and I went to inspect the sound, the others standing back, waiting, as we shined the light fury, pig like creatures stared to stampede. Everyone panics and starts running, but I stand my ground, weapon in hand, as one charges at me, but someone's pulling me away, and I only manage to wound the beast as I land on the person. I look up and see Boone, who quickly scrambles up and pulls me along to some form of safety where he left Shannon.

As the animals scarper, Locke tells us that they were Boars, Jack takes Charlie to get fixed up, while the rest of us try to calm down and then Jack came and told us his plan for the bodies, despite some disapproval groans we all agreed. As I walk back to the shelter to change, being in my Betty Boop pjs and all, someone's rough hand turns me "what were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Boones angry voice whispers through clenched teeth, his hands tight on my forearms "am fine Boone, I knew what I was doin. Uncle Rex took me huntin all the time when I was a kid." he shakes his head, releasing his grip "oh, I'm sorry, I just saw that thing coming at you and I just…, I didn't want you to get hurt." I cant help but smile "don't worry bout it, least it shows ya care." he back smiles at me and I'm glad of it, I don't want him to be mad at me "am jus goin to change, you go help wit the wood, I'll catch up." he nods and walks back to Shannon, who's giving me a dirty look, but I shrug it off and go change.

When the morning comes, now in my jeans, black trainers and green fitted nature vs. robot Iron Fist t-shirt, my curls tied into a high pony, but my fridge hanging freely, Hurly and Sawyer are fighting over nut and we find out there's no food left. When Sawyer sits down a knife fly's into the seat next to him, its Locke's. He explains how to catch the boar and shows us all his knife collection. I smile at the others uncertainty and fear, Boone and I being the only ones who know why he has them.

I walk over to Locke after getting the wood into the container "that's quite a collection ya got." he looks up at me as I take a seat next to him, he smiles as he cleans a skinner knife. I look into the case and gasp at the sight in front of me "oh my god, is that a Pierre Reverdy Holland and Holland!" I look to a shocked and intruded Locke "may I?" my eyes wide like a kid at Christmas, as he nods. I take the smooth cherry oak handle, the sharp steel blade glistening like diamonds in the sun "wow, this is a thing of beauty" I look up to the fellow hunter as he asks "you know about hunting?" I nod "yeah, Uncle Rex took me all the time. Had quite the collection, but this, he's dancin in his grave knowin am holdin this." he chuckles lightly "your very classy, most would have gone for the Bowie." I smile at him, handing the knife back with reluctance "yeah, but this is a personal favourite and besides ya cant beat a classic." he takes the knife then looks at me, a small smile on his face, he reaches into the compartment in the case and pulls out a dark brown leather holder. He gently places the knife inside and hands it back to me "you keep it." I look at him in wonder, like he just gave me the map to Atlantis "your givin it to me? For real?" he give a light chuckle "that's right, I never really use it, and you seem awfully attached. So here, consider it a gift." I giggle and jump on him "thank you! thank you! thank you!" he laughs with me as I pull myself away and he hands me the weapon of my dreams "next hunt, you and me" I nod and I skip away with the biggest spring in my step.

After I leave Locke I start helping with the wood again, until I hear the pregnant girl Claire take about giving a memorial. I run over to her "hey, Claire right?" she nods at me "am Jackie. Heard what you said to jack, wonderin if ya need any help." she smiles as me and nods "yeah that'd be grate, thanks." and we walk to the other volunteers who are making a pile of the personals that we'll look through.

As we sort through the stuff we find something Sayid's as well as Sawyer giving us the wallets and stuff he found, but as I see Michel and Kate I stand, Locke's not with them. Kate comes over and says "after Michel got hurt he when in on his own." I sigh, and look at Claire "I'll be back soon." she gives me sad smile "don't worry about it." and wonder off down the beach, as I do I look out into the wood and see a flash of white and red. I focus on the colours and take a few steps closer and gasps at the vision before me, a porcelain skinned girl, with tight blood red curls going down her back, a snow while sundress and electric green eyes. I let got a squeal as a hand touches my shoulder, I turn and see Boone "sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Locke's back, he brought dinner and We're about to start the memorial." I nod and he looks at me concerned, his hand cupping my neck sweetly "you ok?" I look back to the figure, but she's gone. I smile back to him "yeah am good, jus tired I guess." he squeezes my neck lightly, it feels good, safe, but he lets go with a sigh and leads us back to the gathering.

I stand beside Boone and Claire as she reads out what we could find about the people burning behind us, Hurly on her other side. As she finishes speaking, she looks at me knowing I want to speak "hi, am Jackie…before I got on this plane, I didn't know any of you, but know I do, an these people" I motion to the blazing fire "they saved me, they saved us. Simply by buying their tickets and sitting in the seats they did" I sniffle slightly, my eyes starting to water. Boones takes my hand in his as I continue "they gave their lives, unwittingly, for us. An am thankful for them, because they saved my life, our lives and I'm so happy that am here, that I know you." I look to Boone who tightens his hold, his eyes glazed over. I turn to the fire slightly "so thank you, I didn't know you, or hug you or even know your names, but you died for us and we'll always love you for that." I sob the last of my sentence and Boone passes the torch to Hurly and takes me in his arms, I cling to his shirt as he strokes my hair soothingly.

After the memorial I head back to my tent, I open my suitcase and scramble through just as I find what I'm looking for the plastic curtain/door opens to find my hansom friend Boone, smiling softly with a torch and a plate of meat in one hand "hey, just brought you some boar." I smile as he sits next to me, the tent getting much brighter with both our torches on. He places down the plastic plain plate next to me "thanks" he just nods and looks at my hand "what's that?" I look at the item, it's a pastel blue leather book with my name sown in the front with dark blue stitching "it's a photo album, I got it when I was like twelve." he smiles as I open the book. The first image is of a baby me with a beautiful brunette woman, but her face is scribbled out and the picture had a hole in it where a head should be, Boone reads the description "Me, Mum and Dad" he doesn't question me, so I just turn the page.

This time the image is of me, in a red sundress with pink flowers, and scruffy looking man next to me in a cap, the inscription reads '8th Birthday - Me and Uncle Rex' Boone chuckles lightly "So that's the grate uncle Rex?" I laugh with him "yep, dat's im. This was taken a few days before our first ever huntin trip. Some of da best days of me life were spent with him." I can feel my voice brake as I speak and he asks "what happened to him?" I brush my fingers over the page "he died, in a huntin accident. He was quick, but the bear was quicker. I was fourteen." he takes my hand in his as I tear up, but continue to turn the page. that's when he sees it, an image of me, smiling happily, my cheek pressed up against my best friend Annie's, our arms around each other "this was my 18th, Annie bought me this locket with this picture in." I go to my pendent and turn it over "side by side, or miles apart best friends are forever, close to your heart." I smile as a tear falls and I look back at his amazing eyes, his solemn expression, answering his silent question "she was in a car wreck a few weeks later, she held on for two days, but we had to let 'er go." he raps his arms around me, pulling me to rest between his legs, holding me much like earlier "I'm, so sorry" he whispers sweetly in my ear, as one of my hands grips his shirt, my head resting on his warm soft, toned chest and my other hand caressing the picture before us, the curly red head with emerald eyes smiling back at me "so am I" my tears seep from my iced over eyes.


	6. Helping

I sit looking into the ocean, the ocean my friend almost drown in this morning, I haven't seen him since the rescue, haven't spoken to him since yesterday. When he sits next to me I glare at him then just stare back at the ocean "Jackie, hey, what's wrong?" he leans in so I can see his face "you could have died, trying to save that woman." I sighs "no, I would have been fine, if jack just let me handle it." I stare at him in anger "no, you would have died! but he saved you, instead of her. God I'm a horrible person." he looks shocked at my last statement "what are you talking about?" I look from him to my hands "Am happy he didn't save her, because it means you'd have died." he looks at me again his hand in mine "Being happy I'm alive doesn't make you a bad person. I'm sorry I scared you." I just give a small nod and stand, dropping his hand from mine and walk away.

As I sit helping Kate with the clothes I see Boone screaming at Jack, I sigh heavily, but my breath holts as I see her, Annie, standing in the dissent's at the woods, she points to Locke, then wave's her hands for me bring him to her as she mouths 'Jack' 'Claire' and 'water'.

As Claire collapses and we find that the waters gone, that's when I understand her message. I run over to my hunter friend, leaving Taser to play with Vincent and Walt "Locke, I think you should go after Jack, I've got'a bad feelin bout im bein out der on is own right now! Plus Claire need's water." he looks sceptic but nods "hunters intuition?" I smile as he walks into the jungle, through where my friend was only moments ago.

As the day passes I watch, watch as people adjust and mope. I look at my necklace, opening the blue stone, the silver cage. I look down at my friends face and remember, remember the day she walked into my life:-

_~*Liverpool- Kirkby-1993-Past*~_

_I'm sitting in the park outside school, I don't want to go home, not yet. As I swing lightly I see a girl take the seat next to me "hi, am Annie, what's your name?" I look shyly at the smiling redhead and answer "Jackie." she starts to swing as she asks "you my age right? Am seven!" she announces with a scene of pride. I just nod, she stops swinging and takes my hand. I look at her in shock, but she just keeps smiling "I've seen you in school, ya don't talk to anyone, and ya here every day. I see you from the window when sister Hazel comes to get us." I look past her and see the kids from the orphanage that go to my school, knowing she's one of them "ya always look so sad an stay so late. Why?" I just look at the floor "I don't like goin home, dads not nice an people don't like me." her hand squeezes mine "ya weird, I like you" I look up at her in shock. _

_She pulls a daisy out of her pocket and hands it to me "here, this is a friend daisy, if I give it to you it means we'll be friend forever!" I stare at the small flower in wonder "forever?" she just nods and puts in in the pocket on my school summer dress "there! Now we're best friends." I smile at her as a little blue bus bus pulls up, nun's stepping out and the children getting on. She stands and hugs me tightly, then runs off waving "see ya tomorrow!" as the bus leaves I look at my pocket as see the daisy, I cant help but smile, I made my first friend and her names Annie._

~*Unknown Island - 2004 - Present*~

I look up and see that Locke's back, I walk over to him quickly "well, did ya find Jack?" he nods "I did, found him hanging off a cliff edge. He's fine now, but he has a journey to take. He'll be back when he's ready." I sigh in relief and go to walk away, but his hand stops me "Jackie, how did you know Jack was in trouble?" I shrug with a faint smile "a friend, I guess you could say she's guidin me." he nods seeming to understand "this island…there's something about it, you feel that to don't you?" I nod back and then walk away, a smile on my face, trust Annie to help from beyond the grave, Bleedin do-gooder.

I walk over to Boone, who I've been kind of avoiding "hey" he smiles back at me, stopping mid argument, Shannon seems pissed and storms off "she don't like me much dose she?" he shrugs and asks "what's up with you today? I've hardly seen you." I look at the floor then back up, finding him much closer now "av had some stuff I needed to do, sort me head out, ya know?" he nods lightly "I get that. I thought you were mad at me or something." I smile up at him, taking his hand in mine "nar, annoyed? Yes. mad? No." he looks at me with joy and relief "good, I'm glad. You wanna take Taser for a walk? With me, I mean." I smile up at him and whistle loudly, in seconds Taser's at our side and we walk down the beach.

After our walk Boone goes to continue his argument with his sister, I hate how she treats him, and I sit with Locke discussing hunting methods. I still have the knife he gave me, its at my side constantly, my other hidden under my pillow, I don't sleep well unprepared.

When the sun set I walked to my tent to change, just as I clime into my flannel nightshirt I hear commotion from outside, I run from my shelter, leaving behind my weapons, Taser running at my side. I stop at Boones side, scared and confused, I put myself between him and Charlie. My hands one his chest and holding his arm, but we all turn to see jack as he yells into the crowed. He tells us that he found water, that we're going to have to suck it up and work together to survive. At the end of his speech I ask Sayid what the fight was about, he tells me that Boone took the water.

As Taser and I go to talk to Boone, Shannon started screaming at him the moment everyone spread out, I see him with Sawyer, telling him how he replaced him on the most hated list. I bump into him purposely hard as I go and take my seat next to Boone "your still the top of mine, prick." he chuckles and walks away. I turn to the solemn man next to me "so why'd ya take it?" he looks at his hand "everyone was just drinking it all, I thought that it'd be safer. I never expected Claire to pass out." I nod, understanding his reason as Taser nuzzles into him, resting. I link his arm with mine "next time, think." I don't say it to be cruel, he gets that and pulls me closer so my heads resting on his shoulder, he kisses the top of my head lightly "thank you" and gently lays his head on mine.


	7. Dig

As I feed Taser some boar from last night, I look over to see two men fighting, the Japanese guy and Michel. As he pushes Walt to the ground Taser and I run over, I pick the boy up and shout "HELP!" as Taser bites at the mans leg, he kicks him away, but he just keeps biting. When he sees Sayid and Sawyer come running he backs off, coming to Walt and I. He sniffs around the boy, looking for any injuries, on finding none he goes to growling at the attacker.

We handcuff the man, Taser really doesn't like him, as you can tell by the continuous growling. No one seems to know what's going on with the whole 'he tied to kill Michel thing.' but I don't really care, he hit Walt, just a push, but that doesn't matter, I don't like people hurting kids.

The commotion seems to have calmed so I decide to get out my album. I sit outside my tent, holding it, flipping through, but stop at a picture of myself in the arms of a man. His tan strong arms around me lovingly, his brown eyes locked on the camera as he kisses my cheek, sandy blond hair ruffled on his head. I take it out of its slot and examine it, we look happy, but all I feel is rage as he stares back at me. Suddenly the image in crumpling itself in front of me. I smile and drop it to the ground then return to my memories.

After a while Walt, Michel and Vincent come over I look up at them "hey boys." they smile and Michel says "we found a ball" and Walt continues "wondering if you and Taser want to play?" I smile up at them and nod, looking at my canine friend "sure" I put the album back in my case, in the tent, and walk off to play fetch.

When Jack and Kate come back they explain about the caves, I don't know what to do. As someone sits next to me I turn and see him, Boone "so what are you doing? Caves or Beach?" I shrug "me? Am stickin wit you. You're my friend Boone, where you go, I'll go." he smiles at this, but then pulls out what was a ball of paper "I found this outside your tent" he looks at the picture "you seem happy" I nod "yep, I did." I answer the question he wont ask "his names Darren" he looks at me as I take the picture "you remember how I said I was wastin me life, back on the plane?" he nods, not wanting to interrupt "well, he's the reason. He's a writer, got this gig in Sydney, made is career. He asked me to go with him…and after Annie, well there was nothing holdin me back. So I went, but when I got there I started to see that he weren't who I thought, turned out to be a obsessive, manipulative, controlling bastard, plus he was cheatin on me." I look at the image in disgust "he said it was coz I wouldn't sleep with im an da he had needs. Bastard." I just stare at the image "fucking asshole!" I nod in agreement.

I look up shocked as he takes the picture from me "well no more, say goodbye Darren!" he rips up the photo and I cant help but laugh "yeah, bye Darren." he smiles back at me as the peaces fly away. We turn as we hear some shouting, its Michel, screaming at the man that attacked him, with an axe! We stand and go to help, but see him cut the cuffs and walk away "looks like he can take care of himself." I smile up at Boone, his eyes so blue I can watch them forever. he smiles warmly as I stand on my tip toes, and gently kiss his cheek, by the corner of his mouth, lingering a moment longer than a friend would, then let go of him, look into those beautiful eyes "thank you" he looks confused "what for?" I smile at him "for being my friend" he bends down and picks up a stick "I'm staying on the beach." I nod "then so are we" he smiles and whistles, Taser running to us from wherever he was. Boone puts his arm around my shoulder, my arm around his waist as we walk, throwing the stick for Taser to bring back every few minutes.

The next day Sayid informs us about the antennas, Boone and I are staying here, waiting for the signal. When Sayid and Kate venture off I go back to my tent, I wait. As Boone talks to Michel I sit, I don't know why but I find myself staring, that is until long, tan, stick legs block my view. I look up to find Shannon staring down at me, Taser growling at her from beside me "what d'ya want?" I know she doesn't like me, I'm not stupid "he doesn't really care about you, you know?" I chuckle "oh really? What would you know?" she snarls me and bends slightly "Boone's a sucker for a damsel in distress. It's like his nature or something, but lets make one thing clear, I'm Boone's world, I always have been. So grow up and get over your freaky little fantasy." I stand, squaring up to her, despite her height advantage "oh yeah, well he's never had me in his life before. Lets make **this** clear, I've beaten bigger and way worse things than you in my life, Barbie. Boone's my friend, time to grow up and let im go. He wont be ya play thing forever." she seems stunned at my words and storms of in a huff, fucking bitch. As she walks away I see Boone coming toward me, he seems confused. Taser cheers up instantly as he stands before me and asks "what was that about?" he nods in his sisters direction "jus Shannon been her charmin self." I say sarcastically, he doesn't seem happy "what she say to you?" I shrug "nothing, she's jus givin me shit. don't worry bout it." he shakes his head and glares at her, she's sitting on some wreckage "she has no right to treat you like that!" I shrug "she got no right for da way she treats you either. She's a bitch, I can handle meself." he leans in, anger clear on his face "you shouldn't have to!" and storms off in her direction.

Suddenly Charlie is running on the beach telling us about how Jack's trapped, I run to help with a few of the guys, Taser, my faithful canine in toe, as Boone tells Shannon what to do for the antenna. When we get there, people are already moving the rocks. Michel intervenes, telling us where the safest place to dig is. I move into the section with the others, I'm small so I can get to the front quickly without worry. We dig and dig, I concentrate on moving the rocks, making some fall, without anyone touching them or even the ones around them, until we hear him, Jack, telling us he cant move. Michel says we need someone to crawl through the hole we made. I also learn that the couple who don't speak English are Korean not Japanese, my bad. Just as I go to volunteer Charlie steps forward, but I argue "no, I'm smaller. It'll be easier for me to…" but my words are cut short by Boone "No! your not going in there!" I go to argue but he says sternly "I wont let you get hurt!" I nod at his forceful caring for my welfare, Shannon ant got a clue what she's taking about!

As we send Charlie on his way Michel tells him what he has to do, Boone give him his water, wishing him luck and I say "come back safe yeah. Cant leave me 'ere without a fellow Brit, I'll go mental." he cracks a smile then ventures in to save our leader. As he crawls though the entrance collapses, trapping them both inside. Everyone stops, but I crawl over to the rocks as Kate arrives. I look back to make sure no ones looking and place my hands a few inches from the rocks I close my eyes and use my strength to pull the blockage towards me, as they gather at my knees people appear and the digging begins again. Kate's relentless, but as Walt stands away with his Lab and my Husky he sees them walking back. We all turn to greet our friends, Jack canoeing that Charlie was the one who saved them.

Boone and I decide to walk back to the beach, but I want to say goodbye to Locke first. I see him carrying his latest kill into the caves "hey Locke" he smiles at seeing me "Jackie, and…Boone right?" my friend nods in agreement as the bald man pets Taser kindly on the head "we're headin back da beach, jus wanted to say bye." he nods, seemingly upset about our departure. He pulls out a knife and hacks the hind legs off the dead animal "here, cant have my fellow hunter going hungry." we smile at him as Boone buts the large meaty legs in a piece of material "thanks." he says genuinely. Locke looks him in the eyes "don't mention it. Just keep doing what your doing." he motions to me. I don't really understand at first, but then it hits me, he wants Boone to keeps looking out for me.

As we walk I look to Boone "so, tell me something bout you. Ya know all this shit bout me." I say it in a friendly way, not wanting to presser him "my mom married Shannon's dad when I was ten, I work for her company as the Chief Operating Officer of the wedding clothing subsidiary. She's very proud." I smile at him as he starts walking ahead a little "Shannon's dad died a few years ago, I tired helping her become a dance instructor like she wanted, didn't work out." we stop for a moment, Taser doing his business by a tree a little behind us. I look at the man before me "sorry" and take his hand, he looks at them, just looks and says "when I was young I was left alone all the time, so I use to call my nanny in for nothing, one day she fell and broke her neck. I was six and I killed her." he looks into my eyes to see if anything's changed, it hasn't. I cant stop my own voice as his eyes search mine "when I was sixteen a man came at me wit a broke bottle. I ended up stabbin im in da chest. I watched him die." he looks at me as I question "I've never told anyone but Annie da shit am telling you. Why? Why dose it feel like I can trust you so much?" he shakes his head lightly "I don't know, but I got it to, whatever it is." he intertwines our other hand, pulling me closer. We look from each others eyes to lips, his supple, kissable lips, lean in ever so slightly…"WOOF" and Taser runs between our legs. We laugh and walk back to the beach, hand in hand, as I, for the first time, curse my bloody overprotective dog.


	8. An Understanding

I'm walking down the beach when I see Boone and Shannon, she doesn't looks to good. Taser and I run over "what's wrong?" she seems to have trouble breathing "she has asthma! Can you watch her?" I nod vigorously as he runs off. I take a seat beside the blond and rap my arm around her, Taser nudging her softly with his nose, his form of comfort "ok, deep breaths. In through da noise, out the mouth." she follows my instructions and her breathing starts to calm. As she gets her breath back I help her up "come on, lets go get Boone" she nods silently, but while we walk into the path her brother took she asks "how'd you know how to help?" I just smile "only two percent of kids wit asthma have it when they grow up. Your that two, am not." she nods understanding that I had it as a child.

When we find Boone he's stumbling into trees, badly cut and bleeding. We carry him to the caves and let Jack treat him. I sit with Shannon as she pets the hound looking at her with concern and ask "what happened? Wit Boone?" she sighs "he put my medicine in his case. We didn't find it and this morning he saw Sawyer with a book that was also in his case." I nod in understanding, I take her hand in mine "we'll find it" she smiles lightly and squeezes my hand. We may not like each other, but we both know how bad it is to have an attack. Your chest tightening, gasping for breath. Taser saw me have one once, must be why he's taken an interest in her. Its one of the worst feelings in the world, it feels like death.

I decide to face Sawyer, get back the inhalers myself. I find him and Kate talking, I stay out of sight and listen carefully. He wants her to kiss his for the meds, then he's thrusting a letter into her hands, she reads it aloud, but something wrong, his face as she reads it. His face should be guilt ridden for getting that letter, but its not, its grief stricken, filled with sorrow and anger. I know that face, the face of a lost child, the face I see everyday looking back at me. Its from him, not to him, but only he and I know that.

Later that night Boone and I are trying to relax the suffering girl. I stroke her back gently, sitting her up straight for easier air flow, Boone's telling her to relax and just breath. When Sawyer come into the cave we all glare, I move my hand to my knife and go for him, but Shannon grabs my other hand, she shakes her head, wanting me to stay with her. Knowing I know her pain, We have an understanding. Suddenly Jack is punching on Sawyer, no one tries to stop him. Only himself.

Boone and I stayed with Shannon in the caves, she's finally asleep, peacefully. Taser's cured up between us, ready to protect the women folk. I lay on her left side as Boone walks over with some water "thanks" I whisper as he passes me the bottle, sitting next to me. After my long swig he says "no, thank you, for being here with us today. I know you and Shannon don't exactly get along…" I shrug, handing him the bottle "don't sweat it. When I was I kid I ad asthma, worst thing in da world, havin no control over your own body, ya own breaths." he nods and lays down as I do "well thanks anyway." I smile and close my eyes, hoping my stuffs safe in my tent back at the beach.

In the morning Shannon starts freaking out, but jack calms her down. As he takes Boone aside I move her hair behind her ear and cup the back of her head soothingly "you ok?" she smiles and nods "yeah, I think I'm ok. Thank you." her eyes are sincere as Boone come back to us.

A little while later I hear screaming and stand "watch Shannon I'll be back!" I run off before anyone can stop me. I walk over to find Sayid torturing Sawyer, jack unable to look. I take a step forward and speak, while examining my blade "ya know da fist time I went huntin I got me a hare. I slit it's throat, skinned and gutted it. I was eight. Imagine what I can do now!" he looks kind of shocked as I stare at him with hatred, Sayid's knife pressed against his cheek, but then the tough guy acts back and he says he'll only tell Kate.

As Jack goes to fetch Kate Sayid says to me "you really did that when you were eight?" I nod and chuckle "yep, cried my eyes out for to days after, but no need to tell im dat though." he smiles at me "your quite the woman Jackie, especially for one so young." I shrug and sigh "yeah well, life's hard, you grow up quick and move on or you end up dead. An I've grown quite accustom to livin and breathin." he smiles sadly and I say "am goin back the caves, you guys don't need me." he nods and take my leave. When I get there Boone runs over "where have you been? We've been worried sick!" I smile and say "jus helping Sayid out." we turn and walk over to Shannon and a sleeping Taser. I sit besides her as she asks "where'd you run off to?" I shrug and joke "jus needed to get away from you Barbie!" she laughs and bites back "fuck you, Bloody Mary" I smile at the choice in insult and take her hand in mine.

After Sayid's passed us and left, covered in Sawyers blood, the Korean lady comes over with a bowl of mixture. I frown as she sits next to Shannon, beside Boone. She points to the bowl then rubs her chest then points to the barely breathing girl "she thinks that stuff'll help." I say Boones eyes are wide with worry "might as well give it a shot!" he nods to her and she starts rubbing it onto Shannon's chest. Ten minutes later she's fine, Boone goes to tell Jack and Shannon looks at me, leaving the woman to carry on her healing "Jackie, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you" I smile down at her "yeah well we all need a pastime, bein a bitch is yours…an ya good at it to Barbie." she snarls "Bloody Mary!" we share a look and smile at each other, because we have an understanding.

Later on I watch as brother and sister sit feeding my dog, sharing a bottle of water. It brings back memories of my family:-

_~Liverpool-Kirkby, St Paul's park- 1999-Past~_

_I sit on the swing, same swing as always, when I see two figures standing before me I look up, it hurts to focus though my black eye, finding my red haired friend and messy brown haired uncle "hey firecracker" his husky voice says "hey uncle Rex. What ya doin 'ere?" taking a seat next to me Annie says "I called im." I nod in understanding. No one says anything for a long while, there's nothing to be said, we all know what's going on. The silence is broken with a lickerish whip piece shoved into my hand by a large rough one. I look into my uncles brown eyes "one day we'll get away. Da three of us! Go somewhere, LA maybe." I smile to the father we never knew as we each take each others hands. A silent promise make with touch and a red sweet. _

~*Unknown Island - 2004 - Present*~

I look past them into the woods and I see my Annie smiling, I don't run to her, just watch. She takes something and puts it on the ground then gracefully walks away. I dance over to that spot and look at the ground. I bend and see something, a ring. It's textured with a rugged nugget look, emblazoned with a bold eagle in flight on a dramatic onyx background. Handsome styling in gleaming sterling silver. I smile and read the inscription '_Rex-Dad of our Dreams - Jackie & Annie'_ I smile at the words and slip it on my thumb snugly and walk back to my friends.


	9. Golf

The last few days have been peaceful, Locke and I've gone hunting a few times, Shannon and I have been getting on grate, we sunbath and talk about old boyfriend, Boone and I take Taser for walks and chat. I've been avoiding Sawyer, because he's an ass. I kind of miss Sayid, he looked at me the way uncle Rex did, like I'm just some kid he has to save, Locke dose it sometimes to, but I don't mind. I kind of like being the damsel in distress.

I'm in my tent rummaging through my suitcase "hey, what's up?" a concerned Boone asks from the pinned back entrance "Shannon asked me to go sunbathin an I cant find me suit!" I yell the last part and slam some clothes with a huff. He chuckles lightly and crawls in "here, let me help. What's it look like?" I start looking again and sigh "a scarlet one piece" he stops in his tracks and asks "it wouldn't happen to have a white star on the hip would it?" I look at him in astonishment "how did you know that?" he takes a breath and confesses "I just saw Shannon with it…with scissors!" my eyes grow wide and I scurry out of the tent like lightning, Boone on my heels.

I storm over to the blond, red fabric scattered around her "Shannon! What av' ya done to me suit?" she smiles up at me "I improved it! Only little kids and granny's wear one piece's. Here!" she hands me two red pieces. I look them over, she's basically just cut out the stomach bit, leaving the bottoms just above the star, the top also has a white star in the high corner of the built in bra "I cant wear this!" I say shakily, but she just smiles "sure you can. Just try it on, if you don't like it you can just throw on a t-shirt." I look at Boone who shrugs and sigh in defeat "fine! But if I don't like it am wearing a t-shirt!" she grins triumphantly, opening the curtain to their tent and I walk in with annoyance.

I change quickly and examine myself, my double D cups fit perfectly, my hourglass body highlighted by the dark colour on pail flesh, I know you can see my other tattoo's now and I'm feeling self conscious, I'm not fat or anything, but I'm not as skinny as Shannon either "ok, am comin out. don't laugh!" I say embarrassed as I step outside the tent. I look at their faces, Shannon grinning like the Cheshire cat "you look so hot!" I smile a little and turn to Boone his eyes trailing my curved exposed shape "wow…you look…wow!" his eyes meet mine and I can see him blush, I already know I'm blushing as Shannon pulls me away for our girly sunbathing morning.

Shannon and I are resting on the beach, its been at least an hour when Boone comes over and says that someone built a golf course. We jump up to go change and have a look, I run over to my tent and throw on a red puff sleeve sundress and black slip on flats. I walk out, pulling a part of my curly brown hair into a messy bun "ready" I smile to Boone and Shannon, now in a blue beach dress, and we walk up to the golf course.

We stand watching people play and Boone leans into me "I noticed you have another tattoo on your lower back, some symbol and a scroll thing over it?" I smile and answer "it's the Gemini sign, if you looked at the scroll it says 'Gemini'!" he nods "oh right, so, um…your birthdays May the…?" I look him in the eye missing the next swing "25th, 1986. Yours?" he smiles back at me, his eyes roaming my face "June 4th 1980" I bump into him with my shoulder "better start shoppin for you presy then should I." he chuckles and we look back to the game. Standing closer than need be to each other.

As Jack goes to make his final swing Hurley says "Five bucks says he sinks it." Charlie seems annoyed "Mate, you're betting against me?" Hurley just shrugs and explains "Sorry dude, but you're a duffer like me." from beside me Boone smiles "Make it ten and you're on." some randomer joins in "I don't have any cash but I'll bet my dinner on the doc." Boone looks at me with a small chuckle. Then a voice silences us "I've got two tubes of sunscreen and a flashlight says he chokes." we all just look at him for a moment in united hate, until Kate says "I'll take that action." surprisingly followed by Boone "Yeah, yeah, me too." and Shannon barks "You just bet on Jack, dumb-ass." with a sarcastic tone he replies "We need the sunscreen, Princess." I look at him with a slight annoyance, he just whispers "we do! Do you want your skin to match your dress?" I sigh at his cheeky grin and cant fight my smile.

On the walk back the beach we say goodbye to the cave residents. As I hug Hurley and Charlie I pull back and see a man in a blue shirt, late 30's to early 40's. I cant look away and ask "who's he?" to my friends, they turn to see who I'm talking about and Hurley answers "oh, that Ethan. Why?" I look back at them, smile in place "jus never noticed im before is all." they nod and go to say goodbye to the others. I just stand there, arms folded, staring at him, until Boone says, coming to my side "you know him?" I shake my head "no, jus something bout him. He reminds me of someone." Boone touches my arm gently "who?" I tilt my head slightly, examining the man "me dad, an trust me that's not a good person to be compared to." as the man, Ethan, looks at me, I instinctively move closer to Boone. A familiar shiver runs down my spine, guise bumps lining my skin as his eyes connect with mine. Their cold, hard and something else, something I've seen before but cant name. Boone raps his arms around me, one over my shoulder, the other around my waist "come on lets get you back" I nod and turn from the horrifying eyes and into the blue orbs of my loyal friend "his eyes, so cold. Keep im away from me." I whisper, in a frail voice I haven't heard in years, he nods forcefully "don't worry. I wont let anyone hurt you!" I bite my lip at his determined voice and bury my head into his chest as we start to walk.

I don't see him glaring at the man I fear, but I feel eyes one me, eyes that make my blood run cold.

_**So what do you think? If anyone has any particular way they want this to go, then tell me and it will be taken into consideration and credit given if ideas are used :)**_

_**I will also be holding votes for changing/erasing a few of the character deaths!**_

_**Hope you enjoy, Please Review**_

_**JJ **_

_**xoxo **_


	10. Amelia?

_**I have had a lot of Alerts but only three Reviews on this story! If people Review I will be more eager to get the story out and less likely to forget about it! Just a heads up!**_

_I wake up in a room, purple paint chipped walls, creaky, paint splattered floor, old dresser and a light framing the rusted wooden door. it's the same room I've always woken up in, my room. I stand and walk barefoot to the light, I cant seem to stop my actions as I reach for the handle and turn it slightly. The door opens with a scraping sound and I step outside, but instead of finding the dark, carpet coated, hallway I discover a beautiful forest. _

_My feet carry me through the landscape, I cant stop smiling, I feel so free. I see her then, a flash of blood red hair dashing behind a tree "Annie!" I follow her, my friend into the depths of the woods for what seems like hours. Its dark now, I'm scared of the dark, always have been "Annie come out! This ant funny anymore!" I spin in circles hearing her giggle, but stop at seeing a man before me, he's covers in blood and torn clothes. He seems so familiar, but I cant place him, I only know with him, I'm safe. _

_I take a step closer and remember "Boone? What 'append?" his eyes meet mine, only for them to be full of pain and tears "I was suppose to protect you!" then suddenly he's gone, replaced by a man with a sickening smirk and hard, cold eyes "hello princess" I release a banshees screech._

I scream and scream as hands shake me "Wake up!" I open my eyes and see my friends looking at me in concern, Taser barking like mad, but can only fling myself into the person holding me, Boone "save me! I cant take it again!" he stokes my hair gently, someone else rubbing my back as a southern voice reassures from behind us "it was jus a dream sweetheart!" I look around as reality downs on me "am sorry! Jus a dream!" I smile in realization and relax into the arms around me "you ok?" I hear Shannon say from next to me, I nod "yeah, am fine." as my friends lay me down, everyone returns to their sleeping posts. Boone, Shannon and Kate still at my side "you sure your ok?" the brunette woman asks, I smile reassuringly "am good" she stands and leaves, while the Blond huffs "Jesus, Mary. You gave us all heart attacks! Whatever you ate before bed, from now on, don't!" she says bitterly for being woken up, but that's her way, I get it. Boone looks at me in concern "you sure your alright? You seemed really scared!" I place my hand on his cheek "am fine, really. What I was dreamin bout…it cant hurt me, not anymore." he nods lightly and lays with me, the rest on the night is quite and undisturbed.

The next morning Jack, Charlie and Hurley come into the beach as Boone and I are walking Taser, Charlie runs over "hey, Jackie, um…Boone! Listen, um, Claire was attacked last night up in the caves, she's fine! But wonderin if you saw anything? Maybe some one leave?" I shake my head "no! I didn't see anything, but I'll keep me ear to the ground!" he nods and looks at Boone "sorry man! I was up most the night and I didn't see anyone leave." he nods, seemingly satisfied as Boone and I go to get some breakfast, fish, never was a fan!

When Hurley comes over to take our information I just smile and answer "Amelia Jackie Miller, eighteen years old, lived in Liverpool me whole life, moved wit me boyfriend to Sydney, then realised I can do _so_ much better." Shannon however gets defensive, after being told about Claire she threw a fit, refusing to move to the caves, then stormed off, Taser following her, and Boone tells him about the roster, the book we crossed off the names of the dead in, and that Sawyer has it.

As Hurly walks over to Sawyers tent Boone steps closer, his brow frowned "your first names Amelia?" I shrug and start to walk away, he follows and says "why didn't you tell me? Why say your names Jackie?" I turn in a sudden fit of rage "because Amelia is my mother's names an I hate da bitch!" he stops in his tracks, knowing he's hit a nerve "sorry, I didn't mean to pry" his head falls and he goes to walk away. As quickly as it came the angers gone, I grab his arm "Boone wait!" and turn him. His eyes lock with mine and I feel so safe, like in my dream, except without him covered in blood and tattered clothes "am sorry, its jus…there's still some shit in me past that I…it still hurts." he nods in understanding and towers over me in a protective manner "whatever happened doesn't matter, because you're here. You're a strong, kind, beautiful, insecure, slightly insane girl" he says the last one with a friendly chuckle "but that's you, and I like you just the way you are. Don't let what happened in the past control you in the present." I smile and rap my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes, his securely on my waist "thank you Boone" I pull back slowly but don't let go, our noises touch and his lips catch my eye, theirs to many people around for our moment to continue so I announce "I got'a go. Locke's waitin for me." we let go of each other, he smiles and says "yeah, I could walk you." I whistle, then smile and take his hand, Taser running up to us, then we walk into the jungle, hand in hand.

When we get to the caves Taser instantly runs over to Walt and Vincent, I smile to the boy as he starts playing with the two dogs "think you could take care of im till I get back?" he smiles gleefully and nods then goes back to paying, Michel giving me a grateful nod. I turn back to Boone, seeing Locke getting ready just past him "so I'll see you tonight." I smile up at him and nod "deffo, I got'a sleep sometime." he leans in and kiss's my cheek, such a simple gesture, but it leaves my heart aflutter. Suddenly Sayid busts into the camp, injured and raving about how he's found the French woman, how we're not alone. Just then Hurley runs in yelling at jack about the manifest "he wasn't on the plane!" I see a flash of indifferent eyes just before he confirms it " its Ethan!" I swallow hard and clench Boone's shirt in a death grip, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.


End file.
